Painter
Painter is the first of the four final bosses. Known to be one of the more bizarre enemies, very little is known about him other than that he works for the Evil Wizard and has a toolbox for a head. He also wields a paint brush to paint things. The Battle Painter will appear down from a scaffold, taunt the player and then paint an enemy on his canvas which will come to life while he goes back up on the scaffold to hide. The paintings will move toward the players in an attempt to hit them. If a painting hits the player, it will cause the painting to disappear and Painter will return to paint more enemies. After he reaches about one fourth health, he will come down from his scaffold and run around the room yelling "Abort!" and "Foiled!", as lots of paintings appear on the screen. When this happens, all paintings will have only 1 HP, so attacking them with any ranged attack is advisable. A great Animal Orb to bring with you is BiPolar Bear. BiPolar Bear will attack all of the paintings, making Painter himself much easier to attack. Leaving the game running overnight is a very convenient way to gain XP, although after level 25~35 it'll become ineffective and probably won't gain more than one level for the player, but before 25~35 the player may earn 2~3 levels, or possibly 4~5. Paintings This boss attacks with a variety of conjured paintings that will explode on contact with your character, dealing heavy damage. He spawns about 11 different drawings. There is also a possibility that the creator of the drawings have a humorous saying behind them. There is a theory that the paintings may have been original ideas for enemies for the game. All of the paintings will have either 300, 400, or 600 HP, and they have varying levels of defense and elemental resistances. *'Clown:' "Clowning around", because it's a clown running around to catch your character. *'Cat:' "Big cat/scary cat", because it's a pretty big cat and looks scary. *'Blue Monster:' "Hyperactive", because it's moving its arms and legs quickly. *'Octopus:' "Squirming feeling", because it's pretty much squirming around. *'Green Ghoul:' "Monster mash", because it looks like it's mashing his hands while chasing. *'Elephant:' "Elephant stampede", because the Elephant seems to be stampeding after you. *'Unicorn:' "Prancing about", because it often stops to bray. *'Carrot Clock:' "Carrot time", because it's Carrot's time to have fun. *'Nose Snail:' "Runny nose", because runny noses are pretty slow, especially when you're sick. *'Red Square Bull:' "Red bull", because the idea could had been inspired from the energy drink. *'Safety Scissors:' "Running with scissors", because the Safety Scissors run along with your character (the Safety Scissors appear only on the PS3 version of Castle Crashers). After Defeat Defeating Painter causes all his paintings to disappear. He will fall over and say: "It must've been something I ate.", then he will spit out lots of food (or Health Potions if you're on Insane Mode; one for each potion each player lost during the fight - it is recommended to use a potion immediately after defeating him so you can have full health and max potions at the start of the next boss) before a Boss Chest drops onto him. If there is a Unicorn painting on the screen at the moment of his defeat, it will drop the Unicorn Horn. Afterwards the player can go to the next room to destroy a giant purple crystal, which will unlock the next boss. Gold and XP Exploit When the XP Boomerang glitch was patched, this boss has often been used to get high XP on characters by spamming the splash attack each time he gets down from his scaffold. He drops around 300-400 gold per defeat and, thanks to the splash attack of a character hitting him multiple times, (as he can't be knocked down) the player can get high XP on this boss alone. After defeating him, the player can just come back from where they came into the room (this is done to skip the part where you destroy the purple crystal) and repeat. Trivia * Painter is filled with Newgrounds' jokes and references, such as one of his paintings being a "Carrot Clock". * Out of all characters in the game, Painter has the most dialogue. The dialogue speech used is a text-to-speech voice called "Boing". **"I'm in your castle." **"My art will be your demise." **"My brush is mightier than your sword." **"I will paint you into a corner." **"Foiled!" **"Abort!" **"Help!" **"It must have been something I ate." *While running around shouting as he nears death, players claim to hear Painter say some very profane things that could potentially boost the game's rating well beyond T. However, these scenarios are most likely the player mishearing him saying "Foiled!" repeatedly. *In the background there is a picture of an eagle opening its mouth and a worm doing "the worm". There are also various copies of the same painting (about six) with the Orange Princess lying down with a sword stuck into her back. This suggests that the bosses were planning to kill her (or had already killed her at that point, and had replaced her with Tricky the Clown. However, when she is dragged by a barbarian in Home Castle, a party hat can be seen dropped on the ground). On a side note, the animated paintings actually sync with the "Huge Treasure Theme", the most obvious of the these is the worm. *When the chest drops on Painter, it will have his hat on the top. *The Music playing while you battle Painter is The Show by Waterflame. *Painter might be a possible reference to Paint Roller of Kirby's Adventure or Adeline of Kirby and the Crystal Shards, as they all use paintings to try to defeat their foes. *Painter's minions are actually concept sketches by Tom Fulp. *When the Painter begins to summon paintings towards the end of the fight, the paint on his brush will continue to change color according to what is summoned, despite him not actually painting any of the minions. *His blood is made of various colors of paint (it leaks underneath the treasure chest). *Painter's paintings will all have varied health levels, defense levels, and elemental resistance levels. *One of the Painter's paintings may be a reference to Tricky the Clown. *Painter will drop some Health Potions when he's defeated in Insane Mode; one for each player lost during the fight (in other words up to 20, but for example if 4 people lose 3 potions each he'll drop 12). * Painter's head resembles a toolbox, like the one the Engineer (from Team Fortress Classic, Team Fortress 1 and Team Fortress 2) uses to store his buildings. It's not known if this is a reference to the Team Fortress series or not. * During the making of Castle Crashers, Painter looked much different from the one battled in game nowadays; watch the video below to see the painter boss we MIGHT have battled if Dan Paladin hadn't changed his mind. * The painter is the only final boss not seen at some point before Wizard Castle Takeoff. * He is the only boss to drop fruit when defeated. * He is the only boss to drop potions when defeated. (most be on insane mode.) Creation See also * Bosses * Evil Wizard * Undead Cyclops * Necromancer * Cult Minion * Wizard Castle Interior Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Gameplay Category:Links Category:Boss Images